Mating Season!
by InuYashieLover
Summary: SEQUEL TO RESSURECTED: It's mating season, and InuYasha is uncontrolable! What will the gang do to prevent him from going crazy? InuxKag SanxMir
1. Spying

A/N: Ooo!! What did me tell you? Well, heres my little surprise. It is the sequel to Ressurected, WOOHOOO!! XD anywayzz...R&R&E!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but I do own this story! l:)

**Mating Season!**

InuYasha and the gang we're walking along a path in a forest. It had been two days since the encounter with Nomura, the undead half-demon. InuYasha hadn't remembered anything from when he got electricuted, to when he was revived. He hadn't asked about his parents, so his friends decided not to tell him.

"Hey, InuYasha!" Mirkou called. When the hanyou looked up he continued. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked, and Miroku just smiled and waved defensively.

"Oh nothing!" he turned back around and started a conversation with Sango. InuYasha shrugged it off and went into a train of thought. Kagome looked over to the half-demon, and started blushing. He noticed her staring at him.

"What?" he asked rather rudely. She started laughing. "Whats so funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing!" she giggled, then turned back around and went into her own train of thoughts.

_'Strange women..' _InuYasha thought, then at the thought of women, he started to blush. _'Wait, what the hell? Why am I blushing?'_

"Hey, InuYasha, why is your face so red?" Shippo asked from Kagome's shoulder. Everybody was now staring at InuYasha. His face went even redder.

"It's not!" he said defensively. Kagome started laughing, and Miroku looked at him like he was dumb.

"Riight.." he said, then the group started laughing. InuYasha didn't laugh though, he growled and started to walk ahead of the group.

_'Maybe this will stop all the annoyence. Then again, they can be annoying even if I'm not talking to them.' _InYasha thought. The sun had begun to set, and the humans we're tired. InuYasha agreed to let them camp, but not with out a fight. The decision was made when Kagome said 'Sit'.

"Hey InuYasha, can you find me and Sango a hot spring?" Kagome asked, and InuYasha walked over and stared at her. "Uhh...please?"

He growled and jumped away, set off to go find a hot spring for the two women. Kagome watched as he jumped away, then walked over to the demon slayer.

"What was that all about?" Sango asked, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, at least we get a hot spring!" Kagome smiled, and the to girls started laughing. Miroku sat by a tree with Shippo and watched as they started to make fun of his half-demon friend.

_'Damn, why do I always have to go find hotsprings for them? Why can't they do it them selves?!' _InuYasha thought as he walked around in the forest. Once he found the sent of water, he followed and found a hotspring. He jumped away and told the girls where it was.

"That far?! How will we ever be able to find it?" Kagome groaned, then she stood up strait and smiled. "You can escort us there!"

"I can what?" he growled. "I just came from there! I don't want to go back!"

"Don't complain InuYasha." Miroku said, then looked a Kagome with bright shiney eyes. "I could show you there girls!"

"Yeah right, your too much of a pervert!" Sango argued. "You would probably hide and watch us!"

"I am so affended Sango." he said, then pointed at InuYasha. "But he is too!"

The group was silent, and all eyes we're on InuYasha. He looked at all of his staring friends. Sango broke the silence as she pointed at the monk.

"You just wan't to peek on us! Don't blame InuYasha, hes not like you!" she yelled, and Miroku seemed shocked, but didn't say anything. Kagome sighed and grabbed the hanyou's arm.

"Come on, InuYasha, before I say the 'S' word!" she warned, and he shivered. Sango followed after them, and left the monk and the fox alone.

"InuYasha will be a pervert." Miroku said, and Shippo stared at him with curiosity.

"Why do you say that?" he asked, and th monk turned his head, giving the fox an evil grin.

"Mating season starts tomorrow!" he informed, then started laughing wickedly. Shippo started to back away as far as possible from the crazy monk.

"Here it is! Thank you InuYasha!" Kagome smiled.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." he replied, then started to walk away.

"Don't try and peek on us!" she warned, and InuYasha 'humphed'.

"Don't worry, I don't want to." he retorted, then continued walking. Kagome waited until she didn't see the hanyou anymore, then she started to undress.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Sango asked as she slipped into the hot water. Kagome got in after her.

"Yes I'm sure. He doesn't want to bring himself as low as to peeking on bathing girls." she explained.

"But, first of all, it should be mating season in the mourning. It takes affect before it even starts though, so he could be feelig urges right now." Sango informed, making Kagome go wide-eyed.

InuYasha felt himself walk slower and slower, until he wasn't even walking.

_'What the ell is going on?' _he thought, then walked up a small hill. He sat on the hill and looked up into the sky. All the stars we're out now, and they shone brightly in the sky. He remembered one time when he went into Kagome's world, the night wasn't as beautiful as when it was in his time. There was usally only a few stars out, and the smell there wasn't any better. He heard something and turned around to see what it was. Right there, was the perfect view of a certain couple of girls bathing. He blushed fiercly and tried to turn his head.

_'Damn it..I.. can't seem to look away..' _he thought as he continued to watch the girls sit in the hotspring. He turned even more red when Kagome stood up. _'Oh wow..she has a really ni-OKAY, WHAT THE HELL!' _

He didn't like the thought of intruding on the girls privacy, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't look away! He had this urge to keep watching, even if he disagreed with it. He felt drool coming from his mouth when the girls we're standing and pouring water on their soapy skin. He quickly crawled down the hill and started running back to the camp.

_'I can't believe I just did that...' _he thought as he came to the clearing where the monk and now sleeping Shippo we're. He noticed Miroku stare at him, and he growled and asked what he was staring at.

"What took you so long coming back, InuYasha?" he ased, and the half-demon stared back at him. "By the directions you gave Kagome, I wouldn't have taken you that long to get back, expesially since your a half-demon. Tell me, did you spy on them?"

"Why would I bring myself as low as you?" he retorted, and Miroku gave him an evil grin. "What!?"

"Admit it, you had an urge and couldn't help yourself!" he laughed, making InuYasha go red and stare at him with disbeliefe. "You sat there and watched them bath, didn't you? Don't be shy, I have done it before."

"It wasn't intentional!!" the half-demon growled, not knowing what he wa saying. When the monk started laughing like crazy, he realized what he had said. He sat and crossed his arms, turning his head away from the monk so he couldn't see the blush and laugh more.

"That mating season is taking affect on you, and tomorrow, you better hope none of the girls go in heat! Even Kirara would make you go crazy!" Miroku explained, then laughed at the thought of InuYasha wanting everything if it moved or not. Miroku finally calmed down, and looked at InuYasha seriously. "Remember, Sango is off limits."

"WILL YOU BE QUIET ALREADY!?!" InuYasha growled at the monk, then looked over as Sango and Kagome. "Oh, hi..."

"We found are way back InuYasha." Kagome said, then went over and sat by the fire, along with Sango. When InuYasha looked at her or the demon slayer, all he could think of was them in the hotspring, which made him go red. "Are you okay?"

He didn't realize he had been staring at her, and quickly turned his head around so the couldn't see his five different shades of red face. Kagome and Sango sent curious glances at eachother, then decided to shrug it off. He sat with his back to his friends, ignoring Kagome when she asked him if he was hungry. She assumed he was grumpy about something Miroku had said, and gave the extra ramen cup to the now awake and hungry Shippo.

_'I just hope he isn't this grumpy in the morning..'_

A/N: Yay!! I made it up to all of you who liked my story Ressurected, well, I hope i did..XD anywayz, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and there will be lots of InuYashaxKagome fluff coming, plus a lot of InuYashaxTrees,rocks,cats,and other nonliving and living things! XD R&R&E!

P.S: This story is rated T right now, please tell me in your review if that is going to have to change!


	2. The Sacrifice

A/N:Thank you for reviewing! It gives me everything I need to make the next chapter! anywho, this is the chapter where it really gets crazy, the begining of mating season! XD R&R&E!!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or its characters, but i do own all my storys l:)

**Mating Season!**

It was early in the morning, and InuYasha was up in a tree not sleeping. He usually never slept, he was always watching over his friends. Kagome tells him he should sleep, but he says he doesn't need it. She was really kind to him, dispite the fact that he was a half-breed.

_'I'll never have her..'_ he thought, tilting his head to te side a bit. his eyes widend when another voice in the back of his head spoke.

'**Don't worry, InuYasha, she is yours forthe taking.**' it said, and InuYasha growled.

'_Who the hell are you?' _

'**I am the demon the flows within you.**'

_'And I should listen to you why?'_

'**Because when the females go in heat, I will take over your body.**

_'That makes no sense!'_

'**Oh, but it does! When the females go into heat, you will loose control, which is where I come in.**'

'_You wouldn't hurt any of my friends, would you?'_

'**No at all.**'

'_Then what would you do?'_

'**I would simply mate them.**'

'_WHAT!?'_

'**Yes, I would mate them.**'

_'I don't plan on letting that happen.'_

**Good for you! But, even if you can control yourself somewhat though two females in heat at the same time, you definatly can't do it when there is three.**

_'Whatever, get out of my head!'_ he screamed in his mind, and waited to see if it was still there. When nothing was talking, he growled and jumped out of his tree. He landed in the middle of Kagome and Sango who we're awake and eating. All of his friends we're up.

"What are you guys doing up so early?" he asked, and they looked at eachother confused.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, and he looked confused now. He looked up to the sky and realized it was noon. "You have been asleep for later then usual so I thought you we're tired and we all waited for you to get up."

"I wasn't sleeping." he growled immaturly, making his friends have sweat drops.

"Riiight, InuYasha. What we're you doing then?" Miroku commented, making InuYasha sit down with his back to his friends like he had done last night. Kagome asked him if he wanted food, and once again, he turned it down. All of his friends started getting concerned about their half-demon friend.

"InuYasha, you haven't been eating, you haven't been sleeping, what is wrong?" Sango asked, and he gave a lttle 'humpf'.

"I'm not hungry, I'm not tired." he replied with his back still against them. The demon slayer sighed in annoyence.

"InuYasha, no need to keep secrets! What's wrong?" she persisted. "You can tell us, that's what friends are for, right?"

He looked down at the grass, back still facing his friends. She was right, but he wasn't about to spill his guts. He didn't have to tell anyone, and he was starting to get angry that they kept asking.

"Leave me alone." he said as he got up and walked away from them. Sango sent a worried glance to Kagome, and got one back. Miroku told them it was probably best to leave InuYasha alone.

"He has gone through alot, and I still don't think he forgot about his parents." Kagome said. Sango and Miroku nodded their heads in agreement.

"He is such an idiot!" Shippo exclaimed, making the group laugh.

InuYasha walked through the forest, not caring where he was going. He stopped and hit a tree with his fist in anger. The mating season had just started, and he was already getting moody. He didn't like putting his anger out on his friends, but to tell the truth, it wasn't his fault. He continued walking through the forest, and soon stumbled upon a village. He walked in and looked around, watching all the men catch fish at small rivers, and women carry laundry to they're houses. When a small girl noticed InuYasha, all the caos started.

"A DEMON!!" she screamed, making a bunch of men come running over with swords, hammers, spears, and some even had bows and arrows. A woman dragged the girl away, and the men got in fighting positions.

"Evil demon, what do you want with our village?" one asked, and InuYasha gave a blank look. "Do you plan on killing us all and taking our belongings?"

"Maybe I would have fifty years ago." he replied, making some of the men look at eachother. A priest came out of a shrine and walked over to the scean.

"Lower your wepons, I wish to speek with this demon." he said as he walked through the crowd. Once he got to the front, he looked the half-demon up and down. "You are just a half-breed."

"Yeah, what of it?" InuYasha growled angrily, and the priest laughed.

"You seem quite rash, tell me, is it because the mating season for demons has started?" he asked, making the half-demon turn red. "That answers my question, now, why are you here? Have you come to kill us?"

"No."

"Then why have you come? Oh wait..maybe you need a mate?" he said, making the half-demon go even more red then he was. "Ahh, we can supply one of our women in exchange for you not destroying our village."

"Now wait one se-"

"Hmm, we need one that will satisfy this mans needs.." he said as he turned around and looked at all the single women that had appered. He pointed to the most beautiful one. "You, it is a terrible sacrifice, but the village will be saved."

The woman looked scared, and her friends patted her on the back saying 'You will be okay, a demons mate is forever' and one came and rapped her arm around her saying 'Hey, look at the bright side, he is very handsome! And just look at those ears!!'. The woman seemed to gain confidence and walked through the crowd to her new husband/mate. InuYasha started to back away saying 'No no no no!!', but the woman ran up and hugged him, ready to take on her new task.

"Uhh!?!" he blushed, and the woman started to hug him tighter. When she said 'What are you waitng for?', he tried to get away from her embrace. He tried to get her to stop hugging him, but the words wouldn't come and he felt himself stop trying. He heard the demon inside his head start to laugh wickedly, and he faught to stay in control. The demon within him only laugh harder, and soon he couldn't control his own body.

'**Don't worry, InuYasha. The only thing you will have left to control is your thoughts. You will see through your own eyes still, but the body movements are my job!**' it said, and he watched as his arms moved up to give his own embrace to the strange lady. He couldn't believe what this demon was saying, how he won't be able to control his body, yet still can control his thoughts and will be able to see.

'_Why don't you stop hugging this wench?! I don't even know her name!' _InuYasha thought, making the demon start laughing again.

'**Well, when I'm in control of your body, it doesn't matter who I mate or what I do.**' the demon said as it pulled the woman tighter in its embrace. InuYasha couldn't believe he was doing this, the lady didn't even want to mate with him! The villagers thought that if they surrender a women they're village would be saved. InuYasha watched as the demon stopped hugging the woman, bringing her into a side hug so the villagers could see his face. They looked scared, but the priest just watched in interest.

"I have heard of demon mating season, but I have never actually seen it with my own eyes." he said, making the villagers look at him.

'_Let go of the wench!' _InuYasha warned the demon in his head.

'**No, InuYasha. I will not let go, you can't stop me!**' it said, making him growl. InuYasha started to feel his movements, making the demon gasp. '**No, you are freeing yourself from my grasp! Impossible!**'

Once InuYasha had full control over his body, he let the woman go and jumped back. She seemed surprised, and quickly ran over to the villagers. The priest's face turned shocked, and he gasped.

"Y-you don't like the woman!?" he stuttered, and the villagers all backed away in fear.

He didn't answer and jumped back into the forest where he came from. InuYasha ran as fast as he could back to the camp where his friends we're at. He smelt the fire and sprinted to it with his great speed, and finally stumbling upon it.

"InuYasha, your back!" Kagome exclaimed, then looked at the expression on his face. "What's wrong? You look like you just seen a ghost!"

"I didn't, I'm fine!" he replied. "You have rested enough, time to leave!"

The humans looked at eachother, then shrugged it off and got ready to leave. Once again, the gang was walking in serch of the Shikon jewel. InuYasha walked infront this time, while Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara all walked in the back. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango we're talking about what was wrong with their half-demon friend and what he did that after-noon. After a while of talking about it, they gave up and went silent, that is, until InuYasha stopped.

"What is it?" Kagome asked as she looked at his twitching eye. Sango walked up and looked at him to, and gave him a curious look. He just stood there, eye twitching madly. Miroku walked up and looked at him, then started laughing out of nowhere.

"What Miroku?" Sango asked, and he finally calmed down, giving the demon slayer a serious look.

"I advise you two to check something." he said, making them look dumbfounded. "You know what I'm talking about."

"..No we don't." Kagome said, making the monk sigh.

"Go check if your in heat!" he shouted, making the girls blush furiously.

"Miroku you pervert!" Sango yelled as she slapped him across the face.

"I'm not the pervert here!!" he said defensively, then pointed to the half-demon. "He is the pervert right now!"

The girls 'humpfed' as they stomped off, leaving the monk, half-demon, fox demon, and Kirara together in the middle of the forest. Miroku waved his hand infront of InuYasha's face, seeing if he would wake up from his little eye twitch. Once the girls we're long gone, his eye stopped twitching.

"Ahh, going crazy already are we?" Miroku laughed, making the hanyou go red. "We'll never find Naraku at this pace."

"Shut up!" he shouted, then got a large grin from the monk. "What?"

"Where did you go when you left the camp?" he asked, making the half-demon go redder.

"Nowhere!" he yelled, making the monk hit him over the head. "I didn't ask for it!!!!"

"Ahh, what didn't you ask for?"

"The dumb wench!!" he growled, then shut his mouth right shut whe he realized he was saying too much.

"Wench? Did someone give you a woman?"

"No! Leave me alone!" he turned his back on the monk, hiding his red face. Miroku sighed and sat down to wait for the girls. InuYasha sat with his back still facing his friends. He heard Shippo sigh in annoyence, and Miroku let out a small 'heh'. After five minutes of sitting, InuYasha looked in his lap to see Kirara curled up in a fluffy ball sleeping.

'_Could this day be any worse?'_

A/N: Yay! Chapter two! I think this one was a bit funny, but I am sure there will be lots more humor to come, along with InuxKag fluff! R&R&E!!!! (P.S: please tell me in your review if I should change the rating in this story!)


	3. You Promised Me!

A/N: Yay, chappie three! ..Anywayz, this one sadly has no InuYasha and the gang, the scean is with Ayame and Kouga. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but me do own this staory! l:)

**Mating Season!**

Kouga sat in his wolfs den with Hakaku and Ginta beside him. It was the start of mating season, and he was a bit grumpy. The time seemed to fly by as they just sat there doing nothing, until a certain female wolf demon walked in.

"Kouga, can you come out with me for a second?" she asked, and the wolf tribe started 'oooing' and 'awwing'. Kouga ignored them and walked out with the red haired female.

"What is it, Ayame?" he asked once they we're outside. She gave him a large smile.

"You do know, it is the start of mating season. I am in the age group now, so we can finally be together!" she exclaimed. "I have waited so long to be with you."

"..I'm sorry." he apologized, making her give a confused expression. "I can't be with you."

"Why not!?" she shouted, then it came to her. "No, it's because of that mortal woman, Kagome? Is that why you don't want to be with me?"

"I love Kagome now, Ayame. It's hard to love someone, yet marry someone else. It has been a long time since I made that promise with you, why can't you just forget it?" he explained. She gave him the angriest look she could muster, and slapped him across the face.

"Well, maybe its because its hard to love someone and marry someone else!" she retorted.

"You just feel a childs love! I was the first one you liked, and usually the first one never comes true! Now, why don't you find someone that you truly love and forget all about-" he stoppe as he noticed she was crying. "Hey, don't cry! I didn't meen it like that!"

"Yes you did! Kouga, how could you be so mean? You promised me!!" she exclaimed as she wiped th tears away. She growled and ran as fast as she could before he had time to answer her. How could he? He had promised her that they would marry when she was old enough.

"Ayame!" Kouga shouted, but she was too far to hear him. He sighed and walked back to his wolf den, and seen all of his commrads at the entrance. "We're you guys listening?"

"Yes! How could you be so mean?" Ginta asked, earning a hit on the head.

"It's none of your business, get off my back!" he yelled as he walked deep into the wolf den. He sat in a spot where no one bugged him, and thought about the night he had made the promise to Ayame.

_'How could he? Be so rude like that, and he doesn't want to be with me because of some mortal wench! I wish I could forget him, but hes stuck in my head and won't leave.' _Ayame hought as she ran as fast as she could away from Kouga and his tribe. She stopped as she came upon the edge of a cliff, and looked out at all the trees and lakes in the distance.She put her hand to her chin in a thinking position. _'I have to get back at him...'_

"Yes, thats it!!" she exclaimed as something came toher mind. "That is the perfect way to get back at Kouga!"

A/N: Ooo, I wonder what Ayame plans on doing! Guess in your review what she plans on doing! R&R&E!!!!


	4. The Ominous Growl

A/N: Yay!! Chapter 4!! Yes, Kouga is very dense XD! R&R&E!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but i do own this story l:) (last chapter i wrote staory XD!)

**Mating Season!**

"I can't believe him!" Sango shouted as her and Kagome found a place far enough from the men.

"I know, he is a pervert, but maybe he had a point.." Kagome started, giving her friend a reassuring look. "...Maybe.."

Miroku stood up and put a shoulder on his half-demon friend.

"InuYasha, the ladys have been gone too long." he said, making InuYaha sweat drop.

"Well maybe they are trying to get away from you!" he retorted, making the monk hit him in the head.

"Don't be stupid, InuYasha. We all know they are running from you." he said, making the half-demon growl.

"Wy wo-" he started, but stopped as his eye started twitching. Miroku looked down at him to see if he was okay, right when Kagome and Sango walked out of the forest.

"Ladys!!" the monk exclaimed as he ran over and grabbed each of their hands. "It has been way too long!! Please don't leave me with only men around!!"

Sango pulled her hand away from the perverted monk, then slapped him with it. Kagome pulled her hand away as well, and sighed as she walked away. Miroku quickly ran over to Sango and stood infront of her.

"So, whats going on?"

"Well, it seems that both is going on." she informed as she blushed. "Now, will you leave me alone?"

"Both!?" he gasped. He ran over to his hanyou friend and looked at his twitching eye. "Hey, Sango!"

"What!" she shouted, in a really bad mood. He motioned fo her to come. She stomped over angrly, then put on a cunfused expression. "Kirara?"

"Kirara has never done this before, has she?" Miroku asked, and she shook her head. "Well, isn't it mating season for all of the demons?"

"Yeah, and Kirara is usually only that cuddly to males whe she is in heat." she replied, then started laughing. "All three then!!"

"This must be hard for him then." he said as he tried to lift the cat demon. Kirara growled and hissed when his hand came near. He quickly pulled away for fear of being sliced up. "Whats her problem?"

"She doesn't want to leave." Sango mentioned as she knelt down and called her cat over. Kirara mewed sadly and slowly got up and walked over. "Good girl!"

Miroku watched as the cat started to lick Sango's face, then turned his head to look at InuYasha. He looked around wildly when he didn't see him.

"Come on, you guys!" Kagome called as her, Shippo and InuYasha we're already walking away. Miroku and Sango both stood and ran over to their friends, not wanting to fall behind. The gang continued they're walk in search of Naraku and the Shikon jewel, then stopped to set camp.

"Kagome, do you stil have lots of that ninja food?" Shippo asked excitedly, and cheered when she nodded her head. She pulled out five cups of ramen and added the oiling water to them. Shippo figeted as he waited for it to be done, then looked over at InuYasha. "Are you going to have some, InuYasha?"

InuYasha looked at the small fox demon who had interrupted his thoughts, then looked at the food. All of his friends we're staring at him, making him feel a bit uncomfortable.

"I ain't hungry." he replied as he turned his back towards them once again. Kagome sighed and Miroku stared at his back. Shippo shrugged his shoulders and jumped up excitedly infront of Kagome.

"Can I have his!?" he smiled big and waited for her reply.

"Well, I guess if he doesn't want it.."

"YAY!!!!" the fox screamed, almost blowing all of his friends ears off. InuYasha growled angrly until another growl sounded out through the camp.

"What is that?" Sango asked as she looked around, holding her hirikotsu. Miroku got up as well, holding his staff, ready to fight. "I can sense anything, can you monk?"

"No, I can't. Maybe it's one of Naraku's tricks!" he shouted, and looked around for any sign of the evil demon. Shippo walked over to InuYasha, then pointed at him.

"It's you!"

"Uhh.." he started, then was hit onthe head with Sango's large boomarang. "What the hell!?"

"That's for not telling us! We just looked around like two idiots, and it was you the whole time!" she lifted her Hirikotsu and walked back to her spot around the fire.

"I knew it, you are hungry!" Kagome yelled, and he turned his head around to look at her. "If your hungry why don't you eat something?"

"I'm not hungry!!!!" he shouted, then jumped away. She sighed and turned back to the cups of ramen. Shippo looked at her, then turned his head in the direction of where InuYasha had run off to.

"What an idiot."

InuYasha ran far from the camp, but knew better then to go too far. He stopped and jumped into a tree, letting his head lean against the bark. He sat there and looked at the stars, wishing for the whole mating season thing to go away. InuYasha sat in the tree quiet and alone, until he heard someone...

A/N: I wish, I wish upon a star. You would probably never find InuYasha saying something like that O.O anywayzz, I wonder who is with him.. review and find out:D


	5. Weirdest Situation

A/N: Yay!! Chapter 5 of my new and really popular story!! Sorry, this chapter may seem quite strange, but it has its place!! Please don't be mad at me!!!!!! My fav. pairing is InuxKag!!!! Im telling the truth!!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and co., but I do own this story! l:)

**Mating Season!**

InuYasha looked down beneath the tree he was sitting in, and his eyes widened as he seen someone jump up and almost hit him in the head while they we're doing it. The female sat beside the half-demon on the large branch.

"Ayame?" he gave a confused expression at the wolf demon, trying to figure out why she had come to him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just visiting!" she said as she gave him a smile. The moonlight shone on her red hair, and made her look like a celestial being. Her green eyes looked into his amber ones, and she giggled a bit.

"What?" he asked rather rudly, only making her giggle more. She stopped after a bit and looked at him again. He looked at her, seeing depression in her eyes. "You don't just come and visit out of nowhere."

"I know, but I feel different now! It is mating season after all. You feel different too, don't you?" she gave him a fangy smile, and he lifted one eyebrow at her.

_'What does she plan on doing?' _he thought, then went wide-eyed when she put her hands on his chest and brought her face close to his. His face went as red as the clothing he wore. "Uhh!?"

"InuYasha, what do you think of me?" she asked as she tilted her head a bit. His words we're unstable and not understandable, and she smiled. "I will be back, please give me your answer when I return."

With that, she jumped off the branch, landing on the ground. She looked back up at the half-demon, then waved with a big smile. She didn't wait for him to wave back and was gone in a flash. InuYasha's eye started to twitch, and he jumped off the tree. He ran back to the camp and was glad all of his friends we're asleep. He walked over to the nearest tree and sat inbetween two roots.

_'Now that, was one of the weirdest situations I have ever been in...' _he thought, then nodded off to sleep.

**In The Morning...**

"InuYasha, wake up!!!" Kagome shouted, and sighed in relief as he finally woke up. "It's lunch time and you finally decide to wake up?!"

"Lunch time?" he asked, the quickly stood up. "Get ready, we're leaving!!"

Kagome smiled big, and quickly packed her bag. The group was ready in less then five minutes and resumed their walking. They we're quiet for most of the time, untill InuYasha stopped and started to growl.

"Whats wrong, InuYasha?" Sango asked. Her question was answered when a tornadoe appeared and stopped infront of Kagome in a flash. "Kouga?"

"Kagome, sorry I took so long. Is InuYasha bothering you?" he asked, and she shook her head, confused. He took her hands in his and smiled brightly. "Good, he has finally figured out that your my woman! And..now that its mating season.."

"Don't even think about it, wolf!" InuYasha growled and hit Kouga on the head. Kouga turned around angrily and the two glared daggers at eachother.

"I can do what I want! Besides, she is MY woman!!" he argued, causing the half-demon to growl louder.

"She ain't anyones woman, you can't force her to be with you!!" he shouted. Kagome's eyes widened a bit, and her cheeks went pink.

_'Hes so sweet!' _she thought. Kouga turned around and looked at her, waiting for her to say something. When she didn't, he turned back to the half-breed.

"Look what you did! She has already chose me as her man! Don't you interfere just because she doesn't want to be with a dumb mutt!" the wolf demon argued, leaving the half-demon speechless. InuYasha arched is eyebrows and glared Kouga.

"Your so stupid!" he retorted as he pulled out his Tetsusaiga. "A dumb wolf like you de-"

"Hey, wait.." the wolf inturrupted. "Your smell is different.."

"What?" InuYasha asked as he tried to think of why it smelled different. Kouga stood there with his hand to his chin, thinking. He moved his hand to his head and scratched it, still thinking. InuYasha looked at him with annoyence, and watched as the wolf walked over to him. Kouga sniffed him, then backed away a bit, and started to think about it again.

"Will you just get on with it?" Miroku asked as he arched his eyebrows in annoyence. InuYasha walked to the wolf and hit him on the head, making the wolf gasp.

"Y-you!?"

A/N: Ha ha!! More suspense!! I think everybody already knows what Kouga is smelling, and if not, you will find out in the next chapter! . please don't flame me, if you do, you will be flaming about something I explained at the top of this chapter. Anywayzz, R&R&E!!

P.S.: anime godess, Tashimaru that was freekin HILARIOUS!! (starts groping eachothers butts) XD!!! Holy crap, i think i peed my pants!! XD!


	6. I Didn't Do Anything!

A/N: Thank you for all the fantastic reviews!! its what keeps me going:D and I repay them with great gratitude, like updating! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, but I do own my story l:)

**Mating Season!**

"You!!" Kouga shouted as he pointed at the half-demon.

"WHAT!!!" InuYasha yelled angrly, still waiting for the wolf to spit it out.

"You smell like Ayame!!!!" he exclaimed, causing the gang to gasp, and InuYasha to lift one eyebrow. "What we're you doing around Ayame?!"

"Ayame?" he asked as he sniffed himself. At that moment he realized that he HAD been with the femwle wolf, and his face turned red immediatly. Kouga growled and got in the hanyou's face.

"What. Were you doing. With Ayame!?"

"I wasn't doing anything with her!!" InuYasha argued, still blushing madly. Kouga turned around and went to the woman he called his.

"Kagome, did you see Ayame anywhere?" he asked as he took her hands again. When she shook her head, he turned back around with the most angry look he could probably ever have. "Sneekin' around now, are we?"

"What the hell?!" InuYasha said, and Kouga walked over to him.

"How dare you try to force her on you?" he growled, making the half-demon growl back. "You have no right!"

"Well, neither do you! You can't just come and force Kagome with you!" he shouted, making the wolf go wide-eyed. The two stood there, glaring daggers at eachother, until Kouga pointed at the half-demon.

"I was right, you are forcing Ayame with you!!" he yelled, then went back to Kagome. "I'm sorry Kagome, but I have to go now."

He waved bye before he ran off, leaving InuYasha and his staring friends. The half-demon was starting to get uncomfortable as they kept staring at him. He growled and sheathed his sword that he had unsheathed a while ago.

"Is that true?" he heard Kagome ask. He looked up to see her face saddend and her eyes shiney.

"I didn't do anything with Ayame, she just came and visited me." he reassured, and Miroku walked up to him.

"If what your speaking is the truth, then why would she come to visit?" he wondered.

"How should I know?" the half-demon commented, and the monk hit him over the head.

"Don't act stupid, you we're the one she visited."

"She didn't say why she was visiting!!!"

"Visiting with no reason..it does't sound like something a demon would do." Sango thought out-loud, then looked at Kagome. "Then again.."

"She obviously had a reason." Kagome said, then looked at InuYasha. "Kouga seemed pretty mad, maybe somethings going on with them."

"Maybe thats just the thing! She is angry at him and wants revenge." Miroku suggested. "But what could her plans be?"

"I don't know and I don't care, let's just move on!" InuYasha growled as he started walking again. The they shrugged and caught up with him, trying to forget about the scean with Kouga. The gang walked for five minutes, when InuYasha claimed he heard sreaming people. They ran and found themselves at a village of people runing around mad.

"Whats going on!?" Kagome asked one of the villagers, and they stopped and stared at her.

"The gods have thought the need to punish us!!" the man said before he noticed InuYasha. "You!!! Demon!!"

InuYasha looked at him, and thought he had seen him somewhere before. He srugged it off and watched as people ran back and forth. He tried to smell for a demon, and Kagome didn't sense any jewel shards, Miroku and Sango didn't sense anything, so what was wrong with them?

"Hello?" he called, and all of a sudden, the whole village stopped to stare at him. They all got down on their knees and prayed to him not to destroy their village. One hopeless one screamed out, 'He came back to destroy our village!!!'. InuYasha and his friends stared at him.

"What does he mean by that, InuYasha?" Kagome asked, and the half-demon shrugged. A priest walked out of a house and looked at InuYasha with great surprise.

"Your back!? Have you finally come to destroy our village?!" he questioned, and then half-demon went wide-eyed.

_'I remember this guy! Have all these people been like this since I came and left?' _InuYasha thought, then was inturrupted by Miroku.

"You seem to be remembering something. Why not share it with us?" he commented, then watched as the hanyou went red. "Oh, I see..."

The priest motioned for them to come into his home and talk. Once they we're all settled, the man told them about what happend when InuYasha had last come. Kagome and Sango found themselves laughing like crazy, making the hanyou growl as he went red with embarressment.

"It's not that funny!" he exclaimed, and they kept laughing and nodded their heads as if to say 'Yes it is!'. He 'Humpfed' and turned his back facing them again. He had been doing that lately. Later on that evening, after things had been sorted out, InuYasha and the gang left the village and continued their search for Naraku and the Shikon jewel. As they walked, a loud gust of wind came, and along came a certain wolf demon...

A/N: More suspense!! XD yay, done another chapter! I plan on making this story long, and I know that when I get to the point where I don't know what to write anymore, it will only be a day or two until I can write again :D anywayz, R&R&E!!!!


	7. InuPoopy

A/N: Hey peoplez! Sorry for the long wait! I've had lots on my plate, so please don't be mad! Anywayz, enough of my ramblings, geet to the story with ya! .

Diclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

**Mating Season!**

"Hey InuYasha!" Ayame exclaimed as she ran up gave him a huge hug. He went red and tried to push her off, but she wouldn't budge. She giggled and sqweezed him tight, pushing certain parts against his chest. "Long time no see!"

"Get off!" he yelled, but she laughed and only sqweezed him tighter. InuYasha growled and tried t push her off with all of his might, but only succseded in falling back, landing on the ground with her on top of him. He quickly got out of her grasp while he still could, and when he was finally free, he ran behind Kagome.

"What's the matter, Inu-poopy?" she asked with one of those puppy faces. He looked at her like she was a nut-bar. Kagome looked over at Sango, then they looked over at Miroku, and Shippo looked at all of them. All of a sudden, they all started laughing. InuYasha went red and growled, but none of them seen or heard him.

"Ha ha ha ha!!! INUPOOPY!! Kagome laughed. All of the friends had tears in their eyes, and their stomachs started hurting. Soon, they stopped laughing.

"...Inu-Poopy.." Sango said, which caused the group to start laughing wildly again.

"InuPoopy, dear! Come here InuPoopy!!" Miroku joked, making them all laugh harder. The half-demon and the wolf demon stood there and watched the group laugh. InuYasha was still blushing, and Ayame had a blank look on her face. Finally, the group calmed down, not being able to laugh because of their hurting stomachs.

"You done yet?" InuYasha asked angrily, and they all nodded. Ayame ran over to the half-demon, who was out in the open because Kagome had moved, and smiled as cute as she could.

"So, now is time for you to answer my question!" she walked one step closer to him, making him back up one step.

"What question?" he asked, and she giggled.

"Silly, the question about what your feelings are towards me!" she answered, making him go red instantly. She laughed at the way he could blush so easily. Usually you don't see rough and tough people blushing that much.

"I barely know you! Why would I have any feelings like that towards you?" he growled, and she gave an evil smile.

"Well, you know it is mating season, so you obviously feel lust towards everything!" she exclaimed, making him even more red. She started laughing, and he started growling. He walked around her and walked away, only to be followed by his friends. The gang started their serch for the Shikon jewel for the fifth time that day, and they were followed by Ayame.

"Ayame, what is it your after?" Miroku asked. "Are you here to take our sacred jewel shards so you can bring them back to Kouga?"

"Heh, that stupid wolf?" she commented, making the gang stop and stare at her. "Why would I want to help him?!"

"Well, last time we seen you with him, you said he was supposed to marry you." Kagome metioned. She turned, ignoring Kagome, and looked at InuYasha.

"Well, hes not the one I want to marry now.." she said, and walked towards the half-demon. InuYasha's face went red and he jumped and hid behind Miroku. Sango gave Ayame a curious look.

"You have never treated InuYasha like that before, and you barely know eachother. And a wolf demon that is in love with Kouga should hate dog demons and half-breeds." the demon slayer said, causing everyone to look over at her.

"She has a point." Miroku smiled. Ayame growled and jumped over to the demon exterminator.

"It's none of you buisness! Leave us alone! Just because you picked a guy that flirts too much and can't promise not to cheat isn't our fault!" the wolf shouted, causing Sango to go red in embaressment and anger.

"InuYasha doesn't like you that way! Stop being so full of yourself!" she argued, and the wolf growled louder. All of a sudden, a tornadoe-like wind stopped on the scean, and dissapated to show one angry male wolf demon..

A/N: Yay! I finally brought you peoplez another chapter! . sorry its so short, I have been busy. On thursday I was at the hospital waiting for my mother, and then I went home, then I went back in the morning. I was at a funeral today, but my mum didn't die if your wondering. Anywayz...enjoy :)


	8. Stupidity

A/N: Yay!! chapter 8! FINALLY!! Sorry it took so long to update, but now I did XP. I took the opertunity to write this when my internet wasn't working, so I hope you ENJOY!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

**Mating Season!**

"Hey, InuTrasha, what are you doing with Ayame?" he asked angrily. InuYasha growled at him, than watched as the female wolf demon went up in Kouga's face.

"His name isn't InuTrasha!" she argued, and the male wolf demon growled.

"Then what do you prefer to call him?" he argued back. She put her nose high and crossed her arms.

"InuPoopy."

Kouga lifted one eyebrow in confusion at the strange name. His eyes went wide after one minute of thinking about it, and he pointed at her.

"I get it! He forced you to call him that!!"

"No you idiot!" she started, and he stopped pointing at her and listened. "I call him that because I love him!"

His eyes went even wider than they we're, almost as if they we're going to pop out, and his mouth was slightly open. He stood there, shocked, for about five minutes. InuYasha wasn't any better, seeing as his face was identicle to Kouga's. Ayame started to growl, tired of the silence.

"Why are you just standing there with that dumb look on your face?" she said, and his mouth closed. They stood there, glaring at eachother, until Kouga broke the silence.

"You love that mutt?"

"You love that mortal?" she retorted, surprising him.

"Don't bring Kagome into this!" he growled.

"Don't bring InuYasha into this!" she replied. He balled his hands into fist frustraitedly.

"This isn't about InuYasha!"

"It isn't about Kagome!" she growled, and he did the same. Shippo sighed on Miroku's shoulder.

"He's such an idiot."

"You have that much right." Miroku replied as they watched the two wolf demons bicker back and forth.

"Kouga, your so stupid sometimes!" Ayame shouted, and Kouga growled.

"Well, you can be so immature!" he yelled back, thinking he won the battle. Too bad for him the female was smarter.

"I'm not even half as immature as you, and I'm the younger one! I mean, at least I don't fight over InuYasha with Kagome. Unlike you, who would rather fight over a mortal than keep a promise."

"Ayame, are you still mad because I'm not marrying you?" he asked, not realizing his own stupidity. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she started to growl.

"I couldn't care any less about you than I do now! You can go have a mortal for a mate, not like it matters to me!" she shouted, then ran away from the scean, leaving a stunned wolf demon and a wide eyed audience. Kouga arced his eyebrows and looked up at all of the staring people.

"What!?" he yelled, and InuYasha put his arms behind his head in a laid back posture.

"Well, moran, maybe you should think before you say things." he informed as he walked past him. Kouga turned his head and glared daggers at the half-breed.

"Shut up, 'InuPoopy', this doesn't concern you!" he retorted, making InuYasha laugh.

"It does." he started, then turned his head to look at the wolf. "Your wench is all over me because you won't marry her."

"What? Why would she be all over YOU? Your just a half-breed!" Kouga shouted. InuYasha gave him a serious look.

"If you ever want to talk to her again, go apologize. Maybe even make up for all the crap you put her through." the half-demon advised, and the wolf growld.

"And what would you know about love and relationships?" he asked, and Miroku added himself to the conversation.

"More than you, I would presume." he retorted, making Kouga glare at him. "InuYasha has a point, if you would like to even get to say a word to her, you would have to do something kind. Something a woman would like."

"This is rediculus!" he shouted, and made a whirl wind as he ran away. The gang watched him leave with immense speed, and Kagome sighed in reliefe.

"I'm glad thats over." Sango said, and the gang agreed.

"I'm sick of all the inturruptions, we'll never find Naraku when we keep stopping!" InuYasha growled, and Kagome patted him on the back.

"Well, your going to have to deal with it because it's time for bed!" she infomed, and he gave an angry sigh. The group started laughing and found a sutible spot under a tree. InuYasha sat down angrily.

"Hey Kagome, InuYasha has been really moody lately, hasn't he?" Sango whispered, and the school girl nodded her head. InuYasha heard them, but he couldn't say anything. Something was stopping him...

A/N: HA HA HA HA!!! InuPoopy is mad, but he can't do anything XD Review and find out in the next chapter!!


	9. Why Me?

A/N: Hey! Heres chapter 9!! It's a bit crazy, so try not to be freaked out XD

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha :P

**Mating Season!**

"Ummmm...InuYasha? Is something wrong?" Kagome asked as she watched his eye twitch. The whole gang looked at him, waiting for his reply. His head tilted to the side a bit, and he stared back at her. Sango and Kagome looked at eachother, then back at the half-demon. "InuYasha?"

Silence flew over the group, and the worried feeling only grew stronger when his head went down, hiding his face.

_**In InuYasha's Head...**_

_'Get out of my head damn it!' _InuYasha cursed, and an evil laugh ecoed everywhere.

**'No, InuYasha, it is time. I have been letting you be free for too long.' **the voice said, making the half-demon growl in anger.

_'No, you won't take over!'_

**'You misunderestimate me, I am your inner self, remember? Nothing you do will stop me!' **it exclaimed, and the evil laugh filled his head again. InuYasha watched helplessly as his own arm started moving without command. The thing already had control over his body...

_**Back To The Gang...**_

"InuYasha!" Kagome shouted as she watched him move his arm, almost as if he wasn't in control of his body. She gasped when he lifted his head to reviel blood red eyes and two jagged marks on either side of his face. She watched in horror as he stood, towering over the gang. He started to laugh evilly, making the spines of his friends quiver. They watched as he stopped laughing suddenly, and stared at each one of them.

"**Heh, which one should be first?**" he wondered out loud, then closed his eyes and stuck his hand out.

"Whats he doing?" Kagome whispered to the demon slayer.

"Hes choosing..." she whispered in reply. Kagome gave a small 'eep' and cautiously watched as he pointed at all of them several times, then finally stopped and opened his eyes. Sango jumped up and readied Hirikosu when his hand was pointing at her.

"**Ha ha ha ha! Then it shall be you!**" he gave a wicked smile, then jumped in front of her with amazing speed. She gasped and swiped er boomarang at him, but not with full power. He was still her friend after all, even when he was transformed. "**A fighter huh?**"

He jumped high in the air, and went behind her. He grabbed her boomarang and jumped back. She stared, shocked at how fast he was.

"**Now, to get rid of this...**" he lifted it in the air and swung it in circles with no effort at all. They all watched him give a final swing, then sent it flying in the air. Sango gasped as he suddenly appeard in front of her. He grabbed her arms and held them, giving an evil smile. She struggled to get free of his grasp, but his demon strength was too powerful for her.

"InuYasha, you have to snap out of it!" the demon slayer shouted, and he laughed. His laughed came to a stop, and was replaced with growling. She stared at him, wondering what was wrong, and watched as his red eyes flickered. His growling grew loud, and when it stopped, he put a huge smirk on his face. Small blue eyes found they're way on his red ones, meaning the transformation was in full control. Sango feared the worst when his grip on her tightened.

"**Stupid half-breed, he still hasn't figured out that he will never break my control!**" he growled as the smirk grew on his face.

_'That means InuYasha is still trying to stop the transformation...wait a second...' _Kagome thought, then looked at his sword. _'Tetsusaiga is still in it's sheath at his side...what is going on?!'_

"InuYasha, you have to stop the transformation!" Sango yelled. He laughed, then loosened his grip a bit when he realized she was getting dizzy.

"**Enough of this nonsense, it is time!**" he growled, making her shiver in fear. He brought his face closer to hers with a wicked smile. A gasp escaped her mouth and she went wide-eyed. Kagome did the exact same, just as she covered the small fox demons eyes from the scene that was occuring. Miroku's mouth was wide open, and his eyes we're almost popping out of their sockets. Sango sqweaked and tried to get out of his grasp, but his hold on her was too strong. She tried to lift her arm and give him a slap, but her tries failed. Miroku finally stepped up and wacked InuYasha on the head, making him get angry and let go of her. She got away while she could, and ran over to the school girl.

"Sango!" Kagome exclaimed as the demon slayer came running over, almost tripping on her way. She was holding her shirt up to her chest and breathing hard.

"He...h-he...was pulling m-my...c-cloths o-off..." she stuttered, barely being able to speak because of the shock. Kagome gave a small gasp, then hugged her best friend.

_'InuYasha just...raped Sango...' _she thought, and looked at her half-demon friend. He was growling at Miroku for hiting him on the head. The school girl frowned at him, and closed her eyes. "Sit boy."

He looked over at her, right before he fell face first into the dirt. She watched him, waiting for him to get up and curse the world, but he didn't. She started to panic a bit, but stopped when he slowly got up. Once he was standing, he didn't look at any of his friends and started walking away. Kagome helped Sango stand, and picked up Shippo. Miroku stopped infrontof her, blocking her.

"He needs time alone, and Sango needs to be away from him." he informed, and Kagome nodded her head understandingly. The small group sat by a tree, Kagome comforting Sango, and Miroku sitting quietly with Shippo beside him.

"Damn it!" InuYasha cursed as he punched a random tree, knocking it over. He sat on the fallen tree and put his head in his hands. _'I remember...all of it...but I couldn't make it stop..'_

He stood, not being able to sit still, and walked deeper into the forest he was in. He couldn't handle the thought of him violating his friend, he would have never even thought of touching Sango in his life, he didn't like her that way. A even if he did like her like that, he wouldn't have done something so evil. He thought about what his friends would think of him now, and punched another tree in anger.

"This is so stupid!" he growled, then pulled out his Tetsusaiga and sliced a tree in five peices when it transformed. He growled and looked to the sky. "Why the hell did that have to happen, huh!? Why me?"

He gave a sigh as he sheathed his sword, then jumped into a random tree. He leaned his head against it, feeling tired suddenly. He looked up to the sky and watched the clouds go by. He gasped when he spotted something, then stood on the branch and pulled his sword out...

A/N: Wow O.O, what a crazy chapter XD Anyways, I have the song Hikari stuck in my head, (no I don't own that song XP) its really catchy, I must have listened to it five times while I wrote this chappy, and the other songs we're all the instrumental version of it XD next chapter coming soon! R&R&E!


	10. Passionate Kisses And Panicing Friends

A/N: Yay! Chapter 10! Enjoy! **WARNING: This chapter contains very serious fluff, and possibly a lemon. **

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha l:(

**Mating Season!**

InuYasha looked to the sky, then stuck his sword in the tree branch and rubbed his eyes. He looked up again, and when he didn't see anything, he growled and sheathed his sword.

"Am I starting to see things now?" he asked himself. He smelt something and looked down. He seen a woman in a long kimono, one he recognized immediatly. He pulled his sword back out and got ready to fight. "Kagura!"

"Hmmm, the half-breed InuYasha. How funny, molesting your own friend." she teased, making him growl.

"That's none of your business!" he shouted as he jumped down and swished Tetsaiga at her, only for it to be dodged.

"So very reckless you are, did I say I wanted to fight?" she smirked.

"Then why are you here? And why is your fan out?" he pointed out, and she gave a small laugh.

"Well, I knew you would try to fight me so I had to be prepared. Now, are you going to let me tell you why I'm here or not?" she questioned, and he just stood there. She decided to continue. "It is mating season, that is why you violated your own friend. You didn't have a choice. Well, what is going on with you, is going on with most of the demons around Japan. And yet, so very funny, Naraku happens to be one of them."

"Naraku?" InuYasha asked, and she nodded. He thought about it for a few seconds, then wondered why she was telling him this. And, as if reading his mind, she told him why she was telling him.

"I am telling you because, this is your chance to destroy him. He has limited control, and has been acting very strange." she informed, then closed her fan. "He can be found at the far north, and so far you have been going east. Now then, I shall leave you before I am found. Hurry and kill him before he kills every last one of you, unless you would like to die, ofcoarse."

She took a feather from her hair and flew away on it, leaving a confused half-demon. He sheathed his sword, then turned around when he smelt someone and heard them behind him. It was Kagome, and she gave a small wave.

"So, this is our chance to get Naraku, huh?" she said when she was standing beside him. He felt a bit uncomfortable, and didn't look at her. "InuYasha, Sango wants you to know that she forgives you, and it wasn't your fault."

"Kagome, I really didn't mean it.." he started. "I couldn't control anything...the only thing I could slightly control was my eyes. I would have never done something like that, it is something that should never be forced on anyone...exspessially if they don't deserve it."

"InuYasha..has something like that ever happend to you?" Kagome asked, and he looked away. "How old we're you?"

"It wasn't done on me.." he looked back at her. "It was my mother. They forced her, I tried to stop them, they tried to kill me...and she pushed me out of the way..."

"Oh, InuYasha..." Kagome gave him a comforting hug, and couldn't stop the smile that came to her face when he wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug. They stood there hugging, not caring if anyone had seen them, all they cared about now was eachother. Kagome felt InuYasha sqweeze her tight like there was no tomorrow, then he pulled away so he could see her face.

"Kagome...would you stay with me?" he asked, and she nodded her head with a sad smile. He looked down at her, with all the love he had in his heart, and felt himself getting closer and closer, until he couldn't get any closer, and the two shared a passionate kiss. They say the first kiss is always the greatest, but both InuYasha and Kagome thought this one was probably the best. The one quarter of a moon shone brightly above them, making the two plus the area seem celestial. Kagome felt InuYasha's tounge slide in her slightly open mouth, and copied him by sliding her own tounge in his mouth. InuYasha started feeling uncontrolible urges and began to rub her back with his hands, then started moving around with them. She giggled a bit, still kissing him, then pulled away.

"InuYasha, don't go too far. We don't want pups running around while we fight Naraku, do we?" she laughed, and he blushed.

"Sorry.." he apologized, making her heart melt. She wrapped her arms around his neak and kissed him deeply, surprising him a bit. He returned it with a kiss of his own and played with her hair. They stayed there for a while, too busy to realize or even care that they had been spotted...

With Sango and Miroku...

"Sango, I am extreamly sorry for what InuYasha did to you. I will make sure it doesn't happen again." he reassured. The demon slayer shook her head.

"I'm sure it won't, and it wasn't his fault. Hey, hasn't Kagome been gone a while now?" she asked, and the monk lifted his head in thought.

"Your're right! What could have possibly happend?" he questioned, and Shippo came and inturrupted.

"I seen something fly by up there, right when Kagome left to go find InuYasha. I didn't think anything of it, but now I wonder.." he said, making Miroku and Sango start to panic a bit.

"What do you think it was?!" Sango asked.

"A demon, maybe?" he suggested, then they both looked at eachother in realization.

"KAGURA!" they exclaimed in unision, right before getting up and running in the direction of their friends, the little fox demon tagging along...

A/N: They don't realize what they are running into, and exspessially with a little kid! Poor Shippo, thats not a sight that should be seen by him XD I wonder what he will start doing after he sees something like that...stay tuned and find out! R&R&E!


	11. Advice

A/N: Here is you next chapter! I forgot to explain why I hadn't been updating, the reason is because I have a laptop and my wireless connection sucks, but I finally got it working!! Anyways, onto the next chapter!

**Mating Season!**

"Uhh..."

"Cover Shippo's eyes!" Sango shouted to the monk, and he did it without hesitation.

"Hey wait!! Why are they taking eachothers cloths off?!" he asked as Miroku covered his eyes.

"You will learn that when your older!" he replied, and then looked back at the two love birds making out by a tree. "InuYasha, is this what you would teach your children?!"

"Maybe.." the half-demon said when taking a small break from kissing Kagome, then they went right back into kissing eachother.

"InuYasha! Kagome!! Snap out of it!!!" the demon slayer yelled, and watched InuYasha and Kagome pull away a bit.

"Why?" InuYasha asked, and when Kagome said they should stop now, he sighed and stood, helping her up as well. The half-demon had a bare chest, and the school girl was standing there in her bra and skirt. She rushed around looking for her top, not liking the staring eyes of Miroku.

"Sango, take Shippo, I would like to speek with InuYasha." the monk said, and Sango took Shippo, though they probably didn't need to cover his eyes, she did just incase. "InuYasha, follow me."

The half-breed just stood there and gave him a dirty look. He didn't seem too happy about his time with Kagome ruined. Miroku looked at him, then walked over and pulled him by the ear. When he finally got InuYasha and himself out of hearing range to the girls, he gave him a serious look.

"Did you do anything?" he asked. InuYasha gave him a strange look, then caught on.

"No, and how is this any of your buisness?" he replied, and the monk laughed.

"So, how good of a kisser is she?" he questioned, making the half-demon growl. "Okay, okay! If me and Sango hadn't inturrupted, you would have gone too far."

"Hey, I was going to stop soon anyways!" InuYasha shouted. Miroku gave him a look that said 'Yeah right!', and he went red. "Well, at least I thought I would."

"You wouldn't stop that as much as I wouldn't."

With Kagome and Sango...

"Shh!"

"Okay!" Kagome whispered. The two girls we're near the guys, eaves dropping on their conversation.

"Don't compare me to you!" InuYasha warned, and the monk laughed.

"Don't be shy! You know you liked it! That's why you wouldn't stop and gave me that dirty look!" Miroku said, making a point. "And besides, you and everyone else knows you love the girl. We all know she loves you too. Both of you we're the only ones who didn't know of eachothers feelings. But now, your relationship with eachother has went up another level."

"Would you stop going into my buisness!?" he growled. Miroku ignored him and continued.

"If only Sango would come onto me instead of me trying to get to her. Every time I try, it seems as if I'm some pervert and get a slap or a bonk on the head." the monk sighed.

"Well, maybe if you tried a diferent way. Most of the time, girls hate it when you touch them." InuYasha informed, and Miroku listened carefully. "Next time, don't touch her in any place that makes her feel uncomfortable, and if you do you will end up like you always do."

"Hey, you have good advice skills! I never knew you were so smart!" Miroku laughed, makng InuYasha hit him upside the head. "I guess, if you almost did it with Kagome, your right."

"Whatever, I'm going back now. I've had enough of this conversation." he said as he stood. He started to walk, then heard a rustling in the bushes. "Hmm..."

"Hurry Kagome, hes coming!!" Sango whispered as she tried to get the school girl to go faster.

"I am!!" Kagome replied, then stopped in her tracks, causing Sango to bump into her.

"Why did yo-" the demon slayer started, the looked up to see InuYasha standing infront of them. "Oh...ummm..hi InuYasha!"

"Hello, eaves droppers." he greeted, and they started giggling nervously. "Did ya think I wouldn't catch you?"

"Let them be, InuYasha. They we're just curious." Miroku said, then gave a dissapointed look. "And here I thought you we're above all this. And your even so careless to bring Shippo along."

"What?" Sango gasped, then looked over to see a certain small fox demon sneeking away. "Shippo! I thought I told you to stay back at camp!"

"Sorry Sango!! I didn't want to stay there, it was too scary!!" he screeched. She sighed, and InuYasha crossed his arms.

"Why did you make a poor child stay back at a dark, creepy camp all alone?" the monk asked, getting a look of anger from the demon slayer. Both her and Kagome stood, she grabbed Shippo, and they went back to camp. Miroku watched as the two ladys left, one enraged, and one just plain out of it. "InuYasha!!! She heard!!! All my plans are ruined!!!"

"No they're not, moran. All you have to do is cut the perverted act and your half way done." InuYasha informed.

"Easy for you to say!"

"After you do that, you have to be as kind as possible." the half-breed continued.

"How do you know so much about woman, anyways? Are you secretly a woman yourself!?!" the monk gasped, earning himself a hit over the head. "I guess that's a no."

"Obviously, idiot." InuYasha growled, then started walking back to camp, Miroku following not long after him. InuYasha looked up to the sky in thought. _'This has been one hell of a day...'_

A/N: Yes it has been, InuPoopy! XD Anyhow, Shippo has been learning some bad things from the gang, that's for sure! I wonder what will happen next... R&R&E:D


	12. Virgins And Sneaky Plans

A/N: Sorry for taking so long! Heres the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do't own InuYasha! And I forgot to put the disclaimer in the last chapter because I have put so many! If anyone knows if I don't have to put them any more please tell me!! It's driving me insane!! O.O

**Mating Season!**

The next morning was extreamly quiet. InuYasha and Kagome had come back to their scenses and would turn beet red when they made eye-contact with eachother. Miroku had actually taken the half-demons advice and tried to cut the perveted act for once. He had been the kindest person to Sango and offered to make her breakfast. If she hadn't have heard his and InuYasha's conversation the night before, he probably would have goten away wtih it. Too bad luck wasn't with him.

"I know what your trying to pull!" the demon slayer shouted, glaring at the monk who was offering to make her breakfast. "Your only so nice to me when you want something!"

"Oh Sango, our right!" he smiled happily, and she gave him a look of curiousity. "I do want something, and that something is to get along with you better!"

"Give it a rest, Miroku!" she exclaimed. "You wouldn't be acting like this is we hadn't spotted InuYasha and Kagome, and if you hadn't talked to InuYasha you would still be groaping me!"

"Hey!" InuYasha shouted from beside them. "Leave me out of this!"

"Please Sango, I assure you that it was just a simple man to man conversation! No harm done!" he reassured, but she didn't seem too convinced. "Let us leave it behind and spend more time talking with eachother!"

"Yeah right, thats when you pull the perverted stunts!" she argued, and he stayed as calm as possible. "Don't even think you can get away with your plans!"

"But Sang-!"

"Just stop talking about it!" she yelled, and stood. "Kagome, are we going to start hunting for the jewel shards? I'm tired of sitting."

"Uhh, sure thing!" the school girl exclaimed and got her bag ready. She cleaned up the area and tried to lift her heavy bag. She struggled to pick it up, but didn't have to struggle for too long since it was picking up itself. She looked up to see InuYasha put it over one shoulder, and slightly blushed. "Thank you."

"No problem. Come on, lets get gong." he said, and they started to walk away, leaving a monk to scramble up and run to catch up with them. The gang had resumed they're quest of finding and destroying Naraku, when InuYasha suddenly remembered something. "Hey, I forgot to tell you guys!"

Sango and Miroku looked back at the hanyou, not to mention the staring eyes of Kagome and Shippo as well. Sango gave a confused look as she asked. "Tell us what?"

"Kagura came by last night, she told me Naraku was in a terrible state and how ths was the perfect time to attack." he started. "She said he was acting strange."

"Maybe it has something to do with the mating season?" Miroku suggested, and Sango gave him a knowing look. "Well, why else would he be acting strange? And acting so strange hes drivin his incarnation to seeking the aid of InuYasha."

"Huh, I guess the idiot has a point." Sango said, followed by some defensive protests from the monk. "But why would she come to InuYasha? I mean, if it's the demon mating season, wouldn't she be experiancing it too? If she is, would she have a mind enough to search InuYasha down?"

"Probably not." Miroku added, then snikkered a bit. "Maybe she has just come to lure InuYasha to the castle, and now she awaits his arrival."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sango demanded, and the monk laughed. "Are you saying shes trying to get InuYasha to come to the castle? Isn't that what InuYasha said she said?"

"You don't understand." he sighed. "If she is indeed going throught the mating season herself, wouldn't she feel she needed 'special' attention?"

"Uhh, can we change the subject?" InuYasha inturrupted, but the two ignored him and kept pondering on what Kagura's intentions we're.

"Maybe Naraku did somethng to her? Maybe she has gotten fed up about being bossed around?" Sango wondered out loud, in the same thinking position as Miroku. "This is all so confusing.."

"Yes, I agree." the monk replied as he scratched his head thoughtfully. "But if she had ment what she said about Naraku not being in the state of mind, maybe this **is **the perfect time to make our move?"

"Yeah, if we can find where we have to move to." Sango added with a sigh. "It can be hard to trust one of Naraku's croonies."

"That's for sure." Miroku laughed. "But I can't help but think she came in search for attention..."

"Give it a rest, Miroku!" Sango argued. "She didn't come all this way to lure InuYasha to the castle so she could get 'attention' from him, exspessially if Naraku is in the other room!"

"Well, you have a point there!" he admited. "If my incarnation got 'attention' from my arch enemy, I guess I wouldn't be too happy either."

"Well, if she wouldn't have come to get his 'attention', I guess we can't say she came here to tell InuYasha to defeat Naraku so he would go and kill him, Naraku would know she left and would watch her every move."

"I don't like it.." Kagome butted in, making everyone stare over at her. "I think it's a trap.."

"Yeah, now that you say it, it does sound like a trap." InuYasha agreed, earning a glare from a perverted monk but ignored it. "Maybe Naraku is planning some evil scheme and sent Kagura to fill us in on things that don't exsist."

"We're not going," the future school girl started, and they all looked at her with hocked expresssions. "At least, not until we have Kouga, Sesshoumaru, and any other strong people that are on our side."

"How are you so sure Sesshoumaru is on our side?" Miroku questioned. "Last time we seen him, he tried to kill InuYasha."

"And we all undoubtedly know Kouga will do anything for Kagome, even if it means teaming up with InuYasha." Sango added, and Shippo started laughing.

"Though, we arn't sure what they are like when it's mating season. And Sesshoumaru is probably too busy giving 'attention' to demon females, and probably still giving 'attention' to the ones from last years mating season." Miroku wandered out loud, then looked over at InuYasha. The hanyou quickly came over and started whispering in his ear.

"What are they hiding this time?" Sango whispered into Kagome's ear. The school girl shrugged, but when the demon slayer was about to say something else, her words we're cut off by shocked shouts from Miroku.

"He WHAT?!" the monk exclaimed, and InuYasha continued to whisper in his ear. His face turned from shocked, to horrified. "HE WHAT!?!?" InuYasha continued to whisper in his ear, and his once horrified expression turned into an extreamly amused one, and he started laughing as the hanyou stopped whispering in his ear. "I can't believe..it's to funny! HA HA HA!!!!"

"What's so funny?" Sango asked, and watched as the monk tried to regain his composture, only to start in another fit of laughter.

"Hes a...all that time..over 500 years...ha ha ha ha ha!!!" he exclaimed as hs sentences we're cut short from his insane laughing. Sango frowned at him, obviously not going to get any answers from someone who couldn't stop laughing. She loked over as she seen InuYasha crack a smirk himself. This must have been really funny, InuYasha usualy never smiled like that!

"Can someone please explain?" she hollered, only to get more laughter from the monk, and a small snigger from InuYasha. Now he was laughing himself?! InuYasha had usually never laughed unless he was mocking someone he didn't like. Now she had to know. She stood there and waited patiently as Miroku laughed like crazy, and InuYasha kept snikering, waiting for them to finish laughing and explain what was so funny. Soon, when Miroku's laughter died down, she took her chance and asked. "What was so funny?"

Miroku looked over to InuYasha, and suddenly, a fit of laughter started up again, with both Miroku** and **InuYasha laughing like crazy. She gave a defeated sigh and turned back to Kagome.

"We might as well set up camp, this migt take a while." she suggested, and Kagome nodded, though InuYasha still had her bag. Sango sighed and gave up, sitting by a nearby tree and figeting with her sword angrily. Kagome looked down at her, wondering why she was angry as she heard her mummble something that sounded like 'Stupid men'. InuYasha and Miroku had finally finished laughing, not erupting into another fit afterwards. They all decided to continue, and Miroku tried to cheer Sango up along the way.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized, and she gave a 'humpf'. "Really! I tried to answer you, but when I opened my mouth, all that came out of it was laughing!"

"What was so funny, anyways?" she asked, then looked over at InuYasha. "It must have been really funny 'cause InuYasha was laughing too."

"What does that mean?!" the hanyou questioned defensively, but was ignored. "Hey, I'm talkin' here!"

"Well, InuYasha came over and started telling me that my guess about Lord Sesshoumaru we're false." he started, and snikered a bit.

"And?" she persisted, hearing a sniker from a certain hanyou as well. Miroku regained his composure and continued.

"And, it turned out that I was far from correct. **Very **far from correct." he started, and looked over at her while continuing. "It turns out, Sesshoumaru has't been kissed before. Infact, he is still a virgin!"

Sango looked at him seriously, but couldn't contain her laughter any longer. Kagome had even started cracking up behind them, having listened to the conversation. The only one who hadn't laughed was Shippo, mostly because he didn't understand.

"Umm, Miroku?" the little fox demon called, and the monk turned to face him. "Umm..what is a 'Virgin'?"

All the laughing suddenly seemed to stop as everyone turned and looked at the child. Kagome, the lucky one who had been carying him on her shoulder, looked over at him small face. How we're they supposed to explain that?

"Well-" Miroku started, but was cut off.

"You'll know when your older." InuYasha informed quite rudely, but when Shippo accepted it, everyone was sending him silent thank you's. They continued to walk, everyone straying away from adult conversation for a bit.

**With Kouga...**

"Damn it!" the leader of the wolf demon tribe growled as he smashed the ground with his fist. "How in the world does somebody make a woman happy?!"

"Kouga, did something happen with Kagome and InuYasha while you we're visiting her?" Ginta asked from behind a large boulder, a nervous Hakkaku beside him. Kouga sent a cold death glare their way, and sent them shivering in fear. Kouga could be scary sometimes.

"No, but Ayame is angry with me. I should be the one angry at her! After all, she did go after that insolent puppy. How dare she!?" he complained, and stood in anger. His comrads we're a bit confused, but he didn't show any sign of caring. "Glomping all over him, giving him rediculas nick-names.."

"What kind of rediculas nick-names?" Ginta asked, curiosity taking the better of him.

"Does 'InuPoopy', sound rediculas to you?" he questioned, turning to look at them. They looked at eachother, then started laughing. He turned back around and glared off in the distance. "I bet they did something too. I bet he convinced her into..into.."

"Mating with him?" Hakkaku finished Kouga's sentence after he stopped laughing. The tribe leader didn't seem to mind as he kicked the ground infront of him.

"After Ayame left he tried to give me advice on how to get her back. What the hell does he think I am, stupid? Like I would follow some half-breed's avice on how to treat a woman!" he growled, and Ginta and Hakkaku kept giving eachother side glances. "I could have Kagome in an instant! Then he'll see whos the one giving advice!"

"But..why don't you have Kagome?" Hakkaku asked, seeming more curagous. "If you could have her in an instant, why isn't she here?"

Kouga stood there in thought for a few moments, before deciding to ignore the question. A smirk quietly crept up on his face and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Oh, don't worry, InuPoopy. You have it coming.."

------

A/N: Ooo, I wonder what Kougas up to... read and find out!! R&R&E :D


	13. Totally Bananas

A/N: Ahh, onto the next chapter! Two in one day, I am on a roll!

Disclaimer: Please, do I have to put this in every chapter?! GAH! -walks away-

-o-o-o-o- means change in scene

- - - - - - means end of chapter, right before authers note

**Mating Season!**

"Oh, come on!" Kagome persisted, but InuYasha just crossed his arms. "You still have human in you, ya know. Your demon side needs food too, so why do you keep turning it away?"

"I'm not hungry!" he pouted. Kagome gave a defeated and angry sigh, crossing her own arms. The two had been so kind to eachother, but InuYasha just had to ruin everything with his pouty attitude.

"For someone who gives advice, your very bad at following it yourself." Miroku stated, though he knew his comment was ignored.

"InuYasha..." Kagome started, then turned to the hanyou and shoved a cup of ramen is way. "EAT!"

He had no time to protest since she and already shoved it into his hand. When he tried to shove it back to her, she surprised him by grabbing it herself. She took the chopsticks that we're in it and put the food by his mouth, trying to feed him like the baby he was.

"I don-!" he started, but was cut off when Kagome stuck the chopsticks in his mouth. She demanded he swallow, but he refused. She gave him a knowing glare, and he nervously obeyed and swallowed. She seemed happy and brought the chopsticks out to get some more food she could shove down his thoat. "I said I did-"

"Your going to eat it, even if it takes all night!" she said after she took the chance to put the chopsticks in his mouth. He didn't seem too happy, but Miroku and Sango found it really funny as they held their sides laughing. "SWALLOW!"

"Please, InuYasha, it would be easier if you just ate it!" Miroku commented after he calmed down a bit, but only to start up laughing again.

"His pride is too important," Sango laughed, making Miroku laugh even more. "Either that or his ego!"

InuYasha angrily swallowed the food, it was easy to swallow it when it was only thin noodles. He ignored his laughing friends, and looked at the school girl that was force feeding him. She stopped digging through the ramen cup and looked at him.

"InuYasha, it would be alot easier if you just took it and ate it yourself." she mentioned. With an angry sigh, he took the ramen cup and the chopsticks and stood up.

"I wasn't hungry in the first place!" he growled, then jumped up into a tree.

"Wow, your pretty good, Kagome!" Sango exclaimed as she wiped her eyes. The school girl smiled and finished eating her own ramen. Then she started thinking, what if he was angry at her now? _'Oh well, he needed to eat something anyways.'_

"That was rediculas." InuYasha complained after he finished his ramen and squished the cup. He was still angry 'cause Kagome was force feeding him. "Does she not trust me enough to believe me when I say I'm not hungry?"

"Seems like you've got a problem." a voice said, and InuYasha stood straight up with his hand on Tessaiga. "Hey, I'm not here to fight!"

"Wait..." he sniffed the air. That voice had sounded familiar, and so did the smell. His face turned annoyed when he knew who it was. "What do you want this time, Ayame?"

"Oh, nothin'." she jumped from her own tree to InuYasha's and landed on his branch. She looked tired. "Just coming to say hello."

"Just so you know, I'm not in love with you. Why do you keep coming back?" he questioned. She gave a small laugh.

"I know, it's hard not to when her scent is all over you." she giggled, and he went red. "Anyways, you know Naraku?"

"Ofcoarse I know Naraku!"

"I found out useful information on him." she started, and he sat down and listened. "Up in the north is where his castle is, he is extreamly vulderable at this moment. I remember walking right through his barrier, and standing in front of his castle! None of his servants came out to get me, and neither did he!"

"You walked right in?" InuYasha asked, curious to why Naraku would let somebody who could possibly be a threat right through the front door.

"Yeah! I remember going all the way in, and this is where it gets better." she mentioned, and smirked. "When I went deep into the castle, I pushed open a curtain and peeked inside, and standing right there in front of me was none other than Naraku himself. He looked at me and everything, but he started acting crazy like some sort of baboon."

"Now I know where the baboon pelt came from!" InuYasha snikered. "What was he doing?"

"His eye was twitching like crazy, his hands we're also twitching, and he had this huge smirk on his face." she replied. "It freaked me out, so I got out of there before he went back to his sences and killed me."

"I think I have some sort of idea why he was acting that way," he started. "He was made from over thousands of demons, and since it's mating season, all those demons are going through the mating season. Meaning.."

"Naraku goes crazy!" Ayame finised his sentence and laughed. "What a perfect time to attack!"

"Yeah.." he yawned, cutting his setence off.

"Well, I'll be going now. If Kouga comes by, tell him I hate him!" she waved bye as she jumped away through the trees. He grumbled and jumped out of the tree, landing beside his awake and talking friends.

"Oh, InuYasha!" Miroku looked up at the hanyou. "Did you finish your food like a good boy?"

Remembering the squished cup, he threw it at the monk, hitting him in the face. He sat down beside Kagome. "I have news on Naraku."

"Do tell!" the monk exclaimed and leaned in to listen. Sango and Kagome did the same.

"Ayame just came by, again, and told me she walked right through his barrier." he started, and earned shocked exspressions from his friends. "Then, she said she walked right through the castle and stood right infront of Naraku himself!"

"Right infront!?" Kagome asked incrediously.

"Yeah, he was acting like some sort of baboon or something." he looked at all his snikering friends and stood. "Anyways, you guys should get to bed."

"So should you." Kagome replied. He jumped back up in the tree and leaned against it. He tried to stay up as long as possible, but tiredness overtook him and he found himself drowzing off...

-o-o-o-o-

"Damn it, Kagura!" he shouted. The wind sorceress wasn't doing her job right. "I told you, go-!"

"Get those sacred bananas. right?" she cut him off, earning a glare from him. "I would have if I could find them!"

"Then just go get me bananas!! I don't care if they are sacred or not, just get me some god damn bananas!!!" he ordered, and she left his room with a huff. "Women and their complications, they just have to ruin your day!"

"Naraku, InuYasha knows of your condition." the monotone voice of Kanna informed, and he looked back at her. She was lucky she didn't have to go through mating season. "So does the one who is with Kouga, Ayame. She was here the other day."

"I don't really care rigt now, Kanna. Just give me that mirror, I want to see something!" she walked over and put it infront of his face. "Show me what Kikyo is doing."

The mirror showed the scene of a forest, and he watched as a woman walked through. She was angry, and killed a demon that tried to eat her in one swing. After, she crossed her arms and sat by a tree.

"That's one angry-!" he started, but stopped when Kagura came into the room with an arm full of bananas.

"Here you go." she threw him the bananas. "I had to go through crowds of monkeys and baboons in order to get a few lousy bananas!"

"Oh, poor you." Naraku replied as he peeled one and started gobbling it down. "I had to sit here and wait, which by far is much worse than being chased by balistic moneys."

"I don't even know why I put up with you." she groaned, then walked over to see what he was watching on Kanna's mirror. "Why are you watching Kikyo? I thought you hated her?"

"Oh, I do," he started as he threw the banana peel behind him. "But she is very angry. It may prove to be useful information if we find out why."

"Don't tell me.." Kagura looked over at him with a blank exspression. "You plan to send me out to try and pry the information from the wench, correct?"

"Hmm, pretty close!" the evil demon started laughing like the crazy nut he was. "But I plan on doing something better. Something that will surely give us information, and a few laughs..."

-o-o-o-o-

"And..alomost...GOT IT!" he exclaimed, then backed up to see his handy work. "That mutt will definatly fall for it!"

A group of wolfs came running and crowded around the man. He patted all of their heads, then ordered them to go under what he made. They rushed over and all found they're way under the fur.

"Hmm, maybe I should get Ginta or Hakkaku to do it.." he rushed the wolfs out from under the fur, then picked it up and threw it over his shoulder. He ran back to the wolfs den and called Ginta and Hakkaku out. "One of you will have to wear this."

"What?!" Ginta exclaimed.

"Why!?" Hakaku asked, both of them obviously confused.

"Because this will help me get Kagome and teach that mutt a lesson!" he replied.

"But Kouga, how will this teach InuYasha a lesson?" Ginta questioned.

"You idiot! This is the diversion, when Kagome is mine THAT'S when he will learn!" Kouga shouted, and the two wolf demons nodded their heads, understanding. "So, who's the lucky one putting their life on the line to distract the mutt?"

"Not me!!" both Hakkaku and Ginta said in unision.

"Okay, you will Hakkaku!" the tribe leader said.

"No fair!" Hakkaku whined, making Kouga glare.

"DEAL WITH IT!" Kouga shouted, shutting him up. He threw the pelt he made at his comrad, and told him to put it on. He smiled when it looked perfect.

"Ha ha ha ha! This will teach you, insolent puppy!"

- - - - - -

A/N: I am in the middle of trying to figure out what I am doing with my other story, Life's Mistakes. There will be a notice on the end of the next chapter, and if it says I am going with my plans, go to my profile for more information on it (but only if the notice says I'm going with my plans) Anyways, I hope this chapter gave you an idea of what Kouga plans on doing, and there will be more of Naraku and his croonies to come! XD R&R&E!


End file.
